


Under the Mistletoe

by Sextual



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Canon Compliant, Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P Kara, G!P Kara Danvers, GP/ABO Kara, Kara gets Lena pregnant, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Smut, all lena wants is the gift of being railed, and they're really soft for each other guys, but they also bang hard, holiday fic, making a baby, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sextual/pseuds/Sextual
Summary: Kara gives Lena a baby for Christmas.[Kara gets Lena pregnant].
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 35
Kudos: 902





	Under the Mistletoe

Lena Luthor didn’t often flaunt her wealth, but when it came to the people she cared about, Kara had noted that there was no such thing as too grand a gesture.

The invites for Lena’s Christmas party had been both elegant and deceptively downplayed when Lena mailed them all off with a shake of her head and a smile, insisting it was just a small get together to celebrate. Kara had known it wouldn’t be small the moment she saw the shopping list that the CEO handed to her assistant, and while Kara had desperately wanted to say something, she kept it to herself.

The incident with Myriad and Project non nocere had been three years ago, and Lena’s faith in humanity had been restored along with her love, and Kara wasn’t about to rob her of happiness again. Forgiveness had taken time, but as Lena healed, so did her friends, and Kara didn’t take any of it for granted. They had started dating two years ago after they repaired their friendship, and Kara marveled at every moment she got to spend with Lena.

So with trust in her heart, Kara had stepped back and let Lena do what she did best. She watched as Lena decked out the Luthor mansion with the kind of splendor she had really only seen in movies. Trees so tall that Lena had delighted in asking Kara to fly up to place the star on top of them. Tinsel and twinkling lights weaved around banisters and draped over door frames, mistletoe sneakily placed just to catch people off guard, trinkets and baubles and candy canes that were just for decoration, and the food. . . Kara was probably more excited about that than anything else.

The turkey was bigger than any she had ever seen before and Kara got a kick out of warming it with her laser vision just to hear Lena laugh, and all of their friends gorged themselves until they complained about needing to be rolled down the long driveway.

Lena had slipped away when everyone started to leave, and Kara waved them all off before she followed the sound of Lena’s footsteps into the study where a roaring fire burned beautifully.

Kara leaned against the doorframe, content to see the way Lena lightly traced the mantel where stockings lined it. She grinned when Lena picked up a teddy bear that wore a Santa hat and cradled it against herself until Kara cleared her throat, and she must have realized she was no longer alone.

“This might be the first time this house was ever filled with laughter,” Lena murmured softly, her smile warm and eyes shining as she turned to gaze at Kara. “I’d always hoped to experience that in this old place. To fill it with joy instead of silence.”

Folding her arms, Kara shook her head with a laugh and then made her way towards Lena. “Well, get used to it because nobody wanted to leave. I’m pretty sure you’ll be hosting every holiday from now on.”

“Is that so?” Lena teased, quirking a dark eyebrow as she smiled with her dimples showing. “You think you can handle helping me put all of this together for years to come?”

“I think I can handle a lot more than that.” Kara stated firmly, coming to a stop to wrap her arms around Lena’s waist. She pulled her closer until their lips were almost touching and whispered, “I have an idea about how to fill this place with all the laughter you’ve ever wanted. It might just be the best Christmas present I could ever give you.”

“Now that’s a bold statement,” Lena grinned in intrigue, and then narrowed her eyes as if to appear threatening. “If you follow it up by giving me a Tickle Me Elmo, or any other doll that laughs, I’ll put Kryptonite in your stocking.” She sassed, her eyelids drooping lustfully as she leaned into Kara’s strong arms and inhaled the soft, subtle spices that lingered on her breath.

Kara bit her lip and shook her head, the tip of her nose brushing against Lena’s as she husked, “How about a baby instead?”

Lena laughed as if she instinctually assumed it was a joke, but then she froze up as she noticed the genuine sparkle in Kara’s eyes.

“Stay here and I’ll be right back,” Lena muttered, then handed the bear over to Kara before she dashed from the study. 

The crackling fire drew Kara’s attention and she put the teddy aside to stretch out on the fuzzy rug in front of the hearth. She was glad she sat down, because Lena disappeared for so long she worried that she had frightened her off.

“Starting to think I went to bed without you?” Lena asked from the doorway with a sly smirk and soft chuckle. She wore a half open robe with puffy sleeves. Underneath, a dark corset pushed her breasts so high that they threatened to spill from the top. Her hair fell in little curls around her shoulders and she brushed it away from her neck as she recognized that she had Kara’s complete attention. 

“If you’re giving me an early Christmas present, I figured I should give you one in return,” Lena declared in her soft spoken voice and crossed the room to kneel between Kara’s legs. It took some careful maneuvering, because she still wore heels and seemed to have no plan to hurriedly take them off. 

Before Kara could ask questions, Lena placed both of her hands on Kara’s thighs and then gently opened up her trousers. Tilting her face to the side so that none of her hair swung into it, Lena bent forward to wrap her lips around Kara’s fast-forming erection.

“Tell me, how long have you been thinking about putting a baby in me?” Lena murmured and then swiped her tongue along the furrow at the top of Kara’s cock.

“Oh well—uh—for a while,” Kara whimpered, and the voice in her head supplied half sarcastically, _since the day I met you._

Honestly it wasn’t a fair question, how could she not want to get her pregnant?

Lena wasn’t just incredible — she was gorgeous, the shape of her jaw, the soft swell of her lips, her barely contained cleavage…

Kara’s eyes were dancing over her, never quite staying in one place until Lena’s tongue or wonderful mouth welcomed her cock back into its warmth, and then Kara was riveted to the spot.

The smallest keening noise emitted from the back of Kara’s throat like a radio frequency and she tried to keep her hips perfectly still as the light from the fire reflected in Lena’s eyes, ethereal and enthralling.

“You didn’t say no,” Kara pointed out, when her brain had the good grace to function for a second. “So does that mean...?”

“Yes, Kara, I want to have your baby,” Lena confirmed and arched her eyebrow provocatively up at Kara. She kept that eyebrow raised high and a smirk formed on her mouth as she pushed it over Kara’s cock. Her lush lips tightened around the thick head and her tongue caressed underneath it. Leaving behind red rings of lipstick, Lena worked more of Kara’s girthy shaft into her throat. 

Kara’s thighs jumped and she felt a familiar straining through the base of her cock. Lena gripped her for a moment and then stroked up and down, giving Kara a firm jerk while also swallowing her flavors.

When Lena moaned from the taste, Kara experienced every soft vibration of her vocal cords with her cock. 

“Come in my mouth first,” Lena begged and set her soft and desperate eyes on Kara. “Show me how much you’ve saved up for me today just to get me pregnant.”

Kara moaned, her hips helplessly bucking at the wicked words that Lena uttered. Lena always had a way of being blunt and creatively erotic, and Kara had been shocked the first time Lena whispered filthy, loving things to her in the heat of the moment. Shocked and incredibly turned on.

By now Kara was accustomed to it, but each and every time it affected her the same. 

“Are you sure?” Kara rasped, knowing it was stupid question, but she was too polite not to double check, even after the countless times Lena had treated her to such oral worship. Lena answered by taking more of her erection into her hot mouth and Kara groaned when she pumped her hand over her cock in encouragement.

Trickles of her excitement were already leaking from the tip and Kara got a glimpse of it when Lena rolled her tongue around the swollen head, teasing at the small, sensitive slit until Kara whimpered in need. 

“Rao, Lena…” Kara’s toes curled and her hands fisted in the thick fur rug as pressure began to build inside her, coiling tighter until her cock was so hard it bordered on painful. “Please, don’t stop. That feels amazing.”

“I spent a lot of time fantasizing about this earlier,” Lena confessed and stared up from under half lidded eyes as she sucked the head of Kara’s cock clean. Her lips glistened with Kara’s fresh arousal clinging to them. “Sometimes when I’m really in the mood, these reckless thoughts come into my head. I couldn’t stop thinking about dropping my napkin under the table just so I could have you in my mouth for a few seconds. I imagined making up so many excuses to get you all to myself.”

Lena pumped Kara’s cock fluidly into her throat, taking it all the way in until the tip pressed into warm resistance. With a few determined swallows, Lena sealed her lips around Kara’s entire, impressive length and her cheeks became concave. Softly slurping around it, Lena began to move faster to pleasure Kara. Her mouth stretched to the dimensions of Kara’s rigid cock and her head bobbed with enthusiasm.

The intensity of her satisfaction caused gasping moans to burst from Kara and her hand gave up its valiant effort to stay by her side and tangled in Lena’s hair instead. Her heels restlessly dug into the fur beneath them and she made some very undignified noises as her hips rocked up to force her cock further into Lena’s greedy mouth. Kara whimpered at the silky feel of Lena’s cheeks and the wet, tight warmth of her throat when she swallowed around her again. 

“Lena,” Kara groaned out, dangerously close to swearing as a subtle fuhh breathlessly escape her lips.

Lena did it again, practically choking herself on Kara’s huge cock in her eagerness to please. The little curls in her hair tickled Kara’s thighs as she bent forward. Her taut cheeks and scarlet lips pulled harder at Kara’s cock. Rolling her tongue for more suction, Lena performed a little trick with the tip that almost made Kara’s leg bounce.

The sensation of burying her cock in Lena’s hungry mouth could have finished Kara off, but Lena liked it to last. 

“I don’t think I’ve told you recently how much this turns me on,” Lena muttered and sat back on her knees, only to settle down on her front and lick around the base of Kara’s cock. 

Lena touched the defined veins that ran up the side and stared up at the head, which was red-purple and aching with arousal. She admired it, rubbing her mouth and cheek against Kara’s cock without taking it back into her mouth yet. 

“Sometimes I really need this,” Lena whispered, her lips parted so her every breath caressed Kara’s skin. “Fuck my mouth, Kara. Get me nice and wet for you.”

Kara guided Lena’s face back to her cock, because she understood that was what she wanted — Kara’s clear direction and control. 

It had taken a long time for Kara to get comfortable doing this, and even now she hesitated and checked on Lena, only to see intense desire in her eyes. 

“I love it when you do that,” Lena whispered in a scratchy voice, thick from sucking on Kara’s cock. “I love it when you’re not shy about taking what you want from me, Kara.” 

Nestling her fingers into the wavy tangle of Lena’s hair, Kara was affectionate in rubbing her scalp and along her ear. 

With some firm coaxing, Lena kissed the top of Kara’s cock with her perfect lips. 

“I can’t wait until you’re inside of me,” Lena breathed hotly, licking over the fresh gush of Kara’s arousal. “I have a feeling once we do this, I won’t ever want you to wear a condom again. I’ll be pregnant every year for years to come.” 

The thought of keeping Lena pregnant probably shouldn’t have made Kara so hard but there was no way to hide her very visible reaction when her cock seemed to grow just at the mention of it. The tip dribbled her desire as the shaft throbbed and Kara wiped the sticky excitement over Lena’s lower lip just to watch her lick it off.

For someone who spent her whole life being so careful, having sex with Lena without using protection seemed forbidden. Other than having oral sex, Kara had always come in a condom, and sometimes when she was feeling particularly possessive, she released over Lena’s supple body. In spite of that, another part of her longed for the recklessness of taking Lena and pumping seed deep into her cunt. 

It was a primal urge that had her shuddering with need, her hands tightening imperceptibly in Lena’s hair as she forced her mouth around the thick head of her cock once more.

“You say that now, but what if it happens?” Kara asked, unwilling to let Lena up to answer, or to interrupt her tongue from where it fluttered underneath her girth.

Kara rocked into Lena’s hot mouth with determined, fast strokes that pushed deeper into her tight throat.

“What if I love how it feels and I become addicted to it? What if every time we do this, I’m bare inside of you?” The hypothetical questions seemed more like statements as Kara lost herself to the thought of having Lena anytime, anywhere, and leaving her overflowing with come. She pulled Lena’s head closer to her lap and sped up her thrusts. “Swallow around me,” Kara encouraged, groaning when Lena immediately complied and her warm muscles wrapped around her again.

There was a hedonistic buzz to having her cock so deep in Lena’s throat and the closer Kara got to coming, the wilder she became. Her fingernails scraped over Lena’s scalp as she moved her mouth up and down over her shaft, knowing that inevitably she would push Lena’s head down and erupt in waves of ecstasy, but she wasn’t there yet. 

Kara groaned, too aroused to filter herself in the moment. “I want to get you pregnant over and over again, so everyone knows you’re mine. Do you want that, Lena?”

Lena silently responded with her mouth and her seductive eyes. She took Kara’s cock between her passionate lips and pushed it all the way down her throat. Soft, wet noises and Lena’s muffled moaning had all of Kara’s muscles straining for impending release. Kara’s cock twitched in anticipation and then she slammed an astonishing amount of seed into Lena’s throat. 

Holding her securely, Kara watched in awe as Lena swallowed and then cleaned off her cock. Licking her lips and wiping up the mess that escaped her mouth, Lena sat back to admire Kara’s cock. She continued to kiss it, sucking on the last traces of Kara’s essence. Her face glowed warmly in the firelight and she blushed when she glanced up at Kara. 

“I can never get enough of you,” Lena admitted and sat up to allow Kara to unlace the back of her corset. The garment fell away and Kara moved in with both hands, squeezing at Lena’s breasts. 

Kara slipped her hand behind Lena’s head to bring her in for a sensual kiss that left them both panting for more. With strong arms, Kara lifted Lena up and got to her feet, intending to take her to bed, but they were insatiable for one another.

Before she even made it to the stairs Lena had tangled her fingers in Kara’s hair and with provocative roll of her hips, sheathed Kara’s cock between her pussy lips.

“Take me now, I can’t wait another second, Kara.” Lena pleaded, her cheek pressing into Kara’s so she could brush her lips over her ear with a sultry purr of, “Get me pregnant.”

How could Kara refuse that? She groaned and pitched her hips up, and Lena trembled from the position, her hot inner muscles thoroughly impaled on Kara’s thick cock.

The breath in Kara’s lungs stuck and she turned to press Lena’s back into the doorframe for leverage.

Kara rocked her hips to open Lena’s pussy with powerful, full thrusts and dropped her mouth to suck on one of her rosy nipples. 

Lena’s hand fell to the doorknob, holding on as Kara’s grip tightened under her thighs. Kara lifted Lena’s weight easily, pulling her down while also pumping up into her wonderfully warm cunt.

Silken arousal covered Kara’s cock, and she pushed deeper into Lena just to hear the noises she made. Lena’s vocal but soft whining always excited Kara and the smacking from between her thighs was such an erotic sound. Kara’s hands formed to Lena’s ass cheeks and she sped up, listening to the loud and wet collision of their bodies. 

Lena reached above her, desperate to hang on, and her fingers skimmed against the twine loop from a bunch of mistletoe. The wreath on the other side of the door shook and jingled all of the bells that were attached to it. 

Their breathy moans became the vocals to the music they vigorously created together, and the door swayed on its hinges as Kara buried her cock with controlled force that had Lena dripping down her thighs. She kissed and licked at Lena’s sweaty skin, biting and sucking until she had left a trail of passion in shades of red and purple that covered Lena’s pale neck like a ribbon of desire.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kara husked against Lena’s thundering pulse, her teeth grazing the sensitive skin of her neck as she whispered, “And you look so good like this when you’re completely wild and free.”

It must have felt sexy to be praised for her baser instincts because Lena rewarded Kara with a gravelly moan and she began to rotate her hips to take more of her thick cock. Lena wound her arms around Kara’s muscled shoulders and clutched her closer, and Kara picked up the pace to take her harder.

Lena’s slick grind up and down brought tension to all of her pelvic muscles and her cunt gloved Kara’s cock. Her mouth opened and closed and her quiet moans and gasps changed, coming with much shorter breaths. 

Kara was inexhaustible and continuously pumped into Lena until she locked her legs tightly and cried out as she reached her first peak. 

Guiding her legs up against her chest, Kara held her in that much more intimate and flexible pose to pound into her at double the speed. 

Lena groaned and clawed at her back, begging for it with breathless pants. “Kara, just like that. Please, don’t be afraid to be rough. It feels so good.”

Kara rumbled as her hungry mouth marked Lena’s neck anew, dusting the underside of her jaw with faint pink blemishes that painted her love and desire on canvas of skin. She wanted reminders of what they had done tonight, proof of the carnality they shared and how desperately they wanted to have a child together.

There was no hesitation as Kara suddenly moved them from the doorway to the bedroom, so fast that the mistletoe string was still entwined in Lena’s fingers, and the green leaves and white berries dangled just out of her grasp.

“You know, some cultures believe mistletoe is a symbol of fertility.” Kara whispered and carefully untangled it from Lena’s fingers to tie above the bed.

“For good luck.” Kara murmured when she locked eyes with Lena, and then she was on her again, pining Lena to the bed and hooking her legs over her own shoulders so that Lena’s knees were practically touching her chest. Kara plunged her erection back into the decadent heat of Lena’s glistening pussy and rocked into her so hard that the bed frame created an indent in the wall.

Lena encouraged the aggression with hard nips at Kara’s mouth and harsher exhales of need. Her sensitive slit brightened from how fast Kara moved and the tendons in Lena’s thighs stretched as she held her contortion. She flung out her arms to grab at the blankets and her breasts shook from the momentum of Kara’s lunges. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Lena groaned out honestly, closing her eyes as Kara rattled the bed with her intense thrusting. Her beautiful face strained, lips working open only for her to hiss or moan before she pursed them shut. “I never told you, but it’s been on my mind for years. There were so many times I wanted to tell you to leave the condom off. I wish I had, because this feels incredible.” 

Kara moaned at the confession, her hips stuttering slightly as the knowledge of that turned her on more. She could feel her cock throb inside Lena’s warm, wet clutches and angled herself so that every rough thrust pushed the tip of her erection against Lena’s cervix. Kara wanted to come so badly that she wasn’t even thinking about what words she said, “Once you’re pregnant I can finish inside you over and over…”

The thought of it was enough, and with a groan, Kara sheathed herself completely into Lena, bottoming out as her cock pulsed and all of her desires poured out of her in thick spurts. When the last throb finished, Kara pulled out to look at Lena’s reddened pussy, gaping and glistening so invitingly. The smallest river of seed dribbled out, coating Lena’s dewy, pink lips and Kara exhaled sharply. “Rao, you’re so breathtaking, Lena… so ready to take more…”

Kara used the tip of her cock to push her leaking excitement back inside Lena as she slid inside to keep going. She planned to come inside Lena as much as possible.

Lena’s warm desire mingled with Kara’s seed and Lena reached down between them to touch it. She pulled a taste of Kara into her mouth so erotically that Kara paused for a second just to watch Lena lick her fingertips. That turned out to be the wrong move.

“No, don’t stop,” Lena begged and filled herself up again by raising her ass and hips. “So close, Kara. Please.” She squirmed underneath Kara as she neared another orgasm of her own. Her cunt tightened around Kara from base to tip with demanding little flutters.

Kara used all of the power in her quads to pump into Lena and she was rewarded by the instant clenching of her pussy. Lena thrashed with her shoulders lifting from the mattress, and her loud whimpers stoked Kara’s libido.

Her solid cock throbbed almost painfully, even though she had just experienced release. The enticing spasms of Lena’s muscles pulled Kara over the edge with her and milked several more spurts out of her cock before she sank down on the bed and nuzzled lovingly into the crook of Lena’s neck.

“You’re incredible,” Kara breathlessly stated.

Lena laughed and wrapped her arms around Kara’s strong back to rasp, “And you’re insatiable, but I don’t think I can take anymore tonight.”

Kara teasingly grumbled in disapproval but she was grinning to show that she wasn’t being serious. “I’ll let you rest, but only if you agree to my demands.”

“And just what are you demanding?” Lena asked, all business tone and sassy quirked eyebrow, which had Kara’s heart fluttering and cock twitching. The glint in Lena’s eyes told Kara that she knew exactly what she was doing to her and Kara couldn’t help but love that about her.

“You can’t wear panties until we’re absolutely sure you’re pregnant.” Kara rumbled lustfully, shifting to slide herself half an inch deeper inside Lena as they recovered from their heated coupling. “I want to be able to take you anytime, anywhere, whenever I want, to increase our chances.”

“You have my word that I won’t wear panties,” Lena readily promised and reached up to loop her arms around Kara’s neck as she came in for a sultry kiss. She pulled Kara closer and continued to move her hips in spite of what she had said about being too tired.

At some point during the early morning hours, Lena drifted off to sleep all wrapped up in Kara, but that night was just the start of this new development in their relationship. 

The next day, Lena had invited their friends over to watch movies and eat leftovers. While their friends were all in the living room, Lena stayed in the kitchen to re-heat the food. Kara figured it would only take a short time, but Lena’s ideas of leftovers differed drastically from the standard definition. 

Lena had ordered enough food for several banquets and she was in the middle of prepping another Christmas feast. Everyone else had shown up in casual clothes, but Lena had put on a nice skirt and blouse, and it was only in watching Lena bend to check the oven that Kara realized why. 

In that position, Kara got a glimpse of her ass, and when Lena bent down even further, the delicate inner pinks of her pussy. 

Kara’s teeth sank into her lip and she felt herself harden from the brief flash.

The downside to having such a large kitchen was that it didn’t provide much cover, but Kara was already stalking towards Lena, rationalizing that nobody would bother coming in to check on them because they were munching on popcorn.

“Are you here to help me, or are you looking for a snack?” Lena asked when she heard Kara’s footsteps, but the only answer she got was Kara’s hands smoothing up her creamy thighs and rucking up her skirt.

“Kara, someone might see.” Lena whispered. Her breathy tone said she enjoyed the risk of it and she leaned forward, raising her ass invitingly as her hands splayed on the counter, abandoning the cheeseboard she had been preparing.

“Then we’ll be quick,” Kara insisted, nuzzling into the back of Lena’s neck while she unzipped her pants and eagerly ran the tip of her cock through Lena’s already wet pussy lips. “Have you been taking your time in here just so I’d come find you like this?”

“Maybe a little. I’ve been waiting on you checking all morning.” Lena confessed, her grin nothing short of wicked as she braced herself for Kara’s first, full thrust.

It came fast and hard, Kara plunging herself completely into Lena’s liquid heat and stifling her own moan in Lena’s dark hair when she bottomed out.

“I need you to be good and stay quiet,” Kara stated, and while her words were gentle, her strong thrusts weren’t. She slammed herself into Lena, her thighs smacking hotly into her bare ass with such speed that it sounded distinctly like a knife on a chopping board, sharp and loud as her hands tightened on Lena’s hips to hold her still.

Kara wasn’t a selfish lover, but right then she wasn’t thinking about getting Lena off. She took her at a pace she rarely ever did, urgent and furious with the goal to come as quickly as she could.

Lena still moaned as if this brought her just as much satisfaction as their more tender moments together. She was soon draped completely over the counter with her breasts pressed against the hard marble. Whimpers of pleasure broke from Lena’s lips every so often, but the loudest sound she made came from the slick arousal between her thighs. 

Kara pounded into her until the backs of Lena’s legs and ass matched the crimson color of her blouse. Her pink cunt darkened to deeper and well-rubbed shades of red, and Kara groaned louder than she should have when she glanced down at the sight of Lena on her cock.

“I want you to do this to me all day,” Lena softly grunted out and clutched at the sides of the counter to keep from sliding too much. “Every chance we get, I want you to come inside of me.”

The confirmation that Lena wanted it just as much was what tipped Kara over the edge. She strained and jerked roughly, pressing herself as deep as she could get inside Lena’s scorching cunt and felt the first blissful pulse of her cock emptying. Unfortunately, Kara also heard movement, and she barely finished filling Lena with her seed when she pulled out and zipped herself back in her pants.

She tugged Lena off the counter and back onto her feet and then turned to grab the leftovers from the oven, using her super speed to plate it all just as Nia and Brainy walked in with an empty bowl.

“Hey guys, you’re missing the movie,” Nia said easily, unaware of what had just transpired between them as she set the popcorn bowl aside on the counter that Lena had just been spread out on.

“Oh, we’ll be there soon, everything’s almost done.” Kara promised, her grin bright as she motioned to the tray that held the rest of the reheated turkey.

Brainy paused to assess the rouge of Lena’s cheeks and her mussed hair, and then he squinted slightly. “You appear flushed, Lena. Are you feeling well?”

Lena laughed out a breezy sound as she pushed her hair over her shoulder and collected the cheeseboard. The subtle way she moved her hips helped to straighten out her skirt and Kara’s eyes lingered as the faintest pearlescent trail ran down her inner thigh.

Lena handed the board to Brainy with a quirk of her brow and another laugh. “Rushing around a warm kitchen to feed your friends will do that to you. Why don’t you take this in and we’ll bring the rest when it’s ready?”

Satisfied by that answer, Brainy nodded and Nia gleefully took a slice of cheese as they hurried back to see the movie.

Sitting through that movie proved to be more torturous than Kara expected. She jostled her leg so much that Lena reached out to hold it down, and that might have been helpful, if not for how the barest hint of physical contact instantly made her hard again. 

Lena noticed the erection in her pants, but everyone else was busy feasting and that was a small consolation to Kara. 

“Lena, you really outdid yourself,” Alex announced out of the blue and Lena almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of her name. 

“Some of the food was catered, but I’ll admit I wanted this Christmas to be a special one that we’ll all remember.” Lena smiled meaningfully ,and then with an inconspicuous swivel of her backside, she brushed up against Kara’s erection as she climbed over her to stand up. 

“Let me help you clear up some plates!” Kara called after her, and she was never more grateful that she had super speed than she was when she stood up and bolted from the living room.

Cleaning the dishes seemed to be Lena’s last priority, because Kara found her in hallway, and neither of them bothered with the thought of going into one of the other rooms.

Lena hiked her skirt up to the waist and Kara sat down in an armchair, where many guests to the Luthor household must have waited in the past. Fortunately Kara didn’t have to wait long.

Climbing astride her lap, Lena eased Kara’s thick rod into her snug pussy. It was always harder for Lena to take it all in this position and she let out a soft moan when she settled on Kara’s cock. 

Kara knew it was a risk to do this out in the open, but she justified it because she was impatient and also because she could always grab Lena and rush away if needed. 

“Rao, you’re so warm,” Kara husked, and groaned low in her throat when Lena gyrated to nestle her cock in deeper. Locking her arms around Lena’s waist, Kara brought their mouths together and barely gave Lena the time to adjust to her girth as she began to hammer her hips upwards. Her tight embrace stopped Lena from bouncing too much, but her pussy was sensitive from the last time and Kara swallowed down every quiet whine and plea that poured out of Lena’s mouth.

Kara’s rush to reach her own climax had kept Lena from getting her own and it must have been driving her wild to be kept in such a state of need, because she tore her mouth from Kara’s to whisper filthy things into her ear. “Use me, Kara, keep my cunt filled with your come. Don’t waste a single drop.” Lena grabbed at Kara’s shoulders and she nipped at her earlobe, her hot breath escaping in short erotic puffs.

The noise of Lena’s wet cunt taking such a pounding rang out in the empty hallway and yet she couldn’t stop herself. Kara bucked harder.

“I’ll give you everything.” Kara promised, completely wrapped up in the sensations of Lena’s velvety muscles. “And you’ll be good for me and keep it inside so I can get you pregnant.”

Kara didn’t care that someone might hear the sound of them and come to investigate what was happening. She was totally focused and drove her cock harder into Lena with carnal desperation.

Lena was just as eager in pumping herself on Kara’s rigid length. She hissed from between her teeth when Kara grabbed at her hips and slammed into her with superhuman energy. Kara rubbed at her swollen clit and Lena shuddered on the brink of orgasm, her jaw shaking and back arching from it. 

Warm currents of pleasure went through Lena’s cunt and she tightened around Kara so deliciously that generous ropes of come exploded from her cock. The sheer amount of it stunned Lena, who stared open-mouthed down at their merged bodies as if she could really feel what an excessive amount of seed Kara had just emptied into her. 

“I don’t think I should move,” Lena breathed out and leaned forward to rest in Kara’s arms. “I really hope no one comes looking for us right now.” 

There was something primal inside Kara that forced her onto her feet and through the nearest door to the study with Lena still securely on her lap.

They had left plates strewn in the hallway, but Kara didn’t to stop to worry about that as she blew the books and papers off the desk and promptly settled Lena across it on her back.

“I want to see,” Kara gruffly stated, her hands on Lena’s thighs to part them further as she pulled out carefully.

Plentiful amounts of seed pooled and dribbled from Lena’s still clenching pussy and Kara groaned at how much there was inside of her. She tipped Lena’s ass up and watched as some of it flowed back into her reddened hole, then used her thumb to smear the rest over her sensitive lips.

“I could get used to seeing you like this,” Kara confessed, already poised to slip back inside Lena’s cunt when someone dropped a glass. She could hear her sister swearing and hurriedly tucked herself back into her pants. “Spilled wine.” She hissed in warning, and then she was gone in blur, taking the dishes to the kitchen, where she grabbed a cloth to mop up the spill.

“Oh I was just coming to get that.” Alex muttered, narrowing her eyes as she glanced around the kitchen in search of Lena.

“Figured I’d lend a hand while Lena’s in the bathroom.” Kara effortlessly lied, though her cheeks were brighter and she tried to evade Alex’s scrutiny with a big grin. “Better get the wine before it stains.” She laughed and rushed them back to the living room.

Lena stayed on the desk long enough for Kara to use her x-ray vision to peer through the wall and check on her.

Over the next several hours, they continued to find excuses to dash off and have sex, even when most of their friends had left and it was down to just Alex and Kelly.

It was Kelly who finally put her hand on Kara’s wrist and whispered out, “You’ve had red lipstick all over your cheek for the past two hours, and every time you come back into the room, there’s more.”

Kara reddened in humiliation and wiped at her face while Alex cleared her throat to make it obvious she had overheard Kelly. 

“We’re trying to start a family,” Kara announced just as Lena reappeared, this time with the tray of hot cocoa she had used as another reason to hide out in the kitchen. Lena blushed furiously and seemed on the verge of walking out again, but Alex simply grinned at that and threw a pillow at Kara. 

“Hey, that’s wonderful,” Alex cheerfully insisted and reached out for a cup of cocoa as soon as Lena came close enough for her to grab one without getting up. “Kelly and I are finally going to move ahead with the adoption process, so maybe by this time next year we’ll all be parents.” 

Kara couldn’t contain the excitement that burst out of her, and all of the embarrassment she had felt moments before was drowned in her enthusiasm as she pulled Alex into a tight hug. “I’m finally going to be an aunt!”

“Whoa, wait, hot cocoa!” Alex barely spat out before her arms were pinned to her sides. “A little help here?” She croaked out, and Lena shook her head, too amused by their antics to be of use.

Kelly took the mug of cocoa from Alex before it scalded her and laughed at the goofy grin on Kara’s face. “You know, if you don’t let her go, you’ll crack a rib.”

“Shoot, sorry.” Kara laughed, finally releasing Alex, who immediately sucked in air as if she had nearly been crushed to death. “Oh it wasn’t that bad!” Kara lamented and shoved her for good measure.

“You’re lucky you’re my sister.” Alex shot back, but it was impossible for her to keep the smile off her face. She grabbed her cocoa and raised it to make a toast, her eyes a little watery as she said, “To having kids and growing our family.”

They all clinked their mugs to that, and the memory solidified in Kara’s mind, so well that she even remembered which mug she had been holding that night. 

It came back to her all at once on the following Christmas Eve, when the guests had gone home and Kara was sitting upstairs in the nursery with her daughter.

The baby was asleep in her arms and Kara’s cocoa mug sat on the changing table where she had haphazardly left it when the little one burst into tears of exhaustion.

Their daughter was only four months old, and all of the noise and excitement of Christmas had kept her alert and curious. Earlier that night, when Kara had pretended to make Lena’s old teddy bear sing, the baby had laughed loudly for at least half an hour.

Lena crept into the nursery with hair still wet from the shower, all cozy and wrapped up in her bathrobe.

“Ready to put her to bed?” Lena whispered, her eyes shining with love as she approached her family.

Together they kissed the infant’s face and lowered her into her crib, standing close as they watched her sleep. 

Then Lena shyly pulled a small bunch of mistletoe from the pocket on her robe.

“Time for our own little party,” Lena softly asserted. “Why don’t you go downstairs and relax for a little while? Let me blow dry my hair, and then I’ll be down to…” She trailed off and glanced at Kara’s pants while quirking her eyebrow mischievously.

“I’ll pour you a glass of wine,” Kara offered, already stepping towards the door in her hurry to partake in their new private traditions.

Lena reached out to grab Kara by the shirt, pulling her into a kiss that sizzled with lust and love and a promise of a lifetime together. She passed the mistletoe off and strutted to the door first.

“Go and find a creative place to hang that. I’ll meet you under it,” Lena promised.

Kara stood in awe of her for a moment, and then hurried off to do just what Lena had asked of her.

**Author's Note:**

> For more holiday smut, multi-chaps and fics about these two idiots in love, follow the links below!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


End file.
